


Brother's Keeper

by Arlothia



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [8]
Category: Mad Dog (Korea TV)
Genre: Achy, Angst, Awakened, Cheetah is the best caretaker ever!!, Chills, Febuwhump, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tucked In, Unconscious, Vitamin D deficiency, Whump, asleep, concerned friend, h/c, self neglect, sick, supported, sweating, tired, weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlothia/pseuds/Arlothia
Summary: Their latest case had kept them all busy, and sometimes that meant you didn't have time to care for yourself...
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139549
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> FebuWhump Day 8 - “Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep”  
> Because who DOESN'T want a fic where Cheetah is taking care of Pentium???

“Okay, Pentium! What do you have for me? Pentium?”

Park Soon Jung walked into the room to find On Noo Ri lying sprawled on his desk, one arm supporting his head while the other rested limply by his computer mouse.

“Hey, hey,” Soon Jung chided. “Now’s not the time to sleep. We have to catch this jerk before he leaves the country.” But Pentium still didn’t move. Didn’t even twitch. “Pentium?” 

Soon Jung stepped up to the computer wiz and shook his shoulder. “Pentium?” Looking closely at Noo Ri’s face, Soon Jung noticed it was paler than normal and saw a slight sheen of sweat on his brow and, after placing the back of his hand to his forehead, confirmed the fever that was burning inside his young friend.

He grabbed Noo Ri’s shoulder and leaned him back in his chair, spinning it around to face him. Keeping his hands on Noo Ri’s shoulders, Soon Jung shook him again, more forcefully this time.

“Noo Ri-ah! Wake up!”

Thankfully, a pair of weary and blurry eyes fluttered open, hazily looking around until they rested on Soon Jung’s face.

“Cheetah?”

The word was shaky and mumbled, but it brought a smile to the white-haired man’s face.

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m here. Let’s get you on the couch, okay?”

Noo Ri groaned but offered no resistance, though he was too weak to be of much help, either. Slinging his thin arm around his shoulders, Soon Jung supported the young man to the couch and laid him down gently, placing a pillow under his head.

“I have to...have to find him,” Noo Ri mumbled, struggling to shift his way to sitting. But Soon Jung kept him down easily with a single hand.

“No, you don’t,” he said. “We’ll take care of it. You just rest.” He stood up and walked to the bathroom where he wetted a washcloth and filled a glass with water. Tucking a bottle of Tylenol under his arm, he came back to sit on the table beside Noo Ri and was pleased to see he hadn’t made another attempt to sit up. 

Setting the glass down, followed by the pills, Soon Jung placed the cool cloth on Noo Ri’s forehead before reaching over to the computer desk to grab the bottle of vitamin D supplements his teammate kept there. It was empty. Soon Jung turned around to look at Noo Ri.

“You’re out? Why haven’t you ordered more?”

Noo Ri’s brows furrowed. “Too busy…”

Soon Jung’s heart twisted. They had all been working almost around the clock to track down their latest target and it didn’t help that they were on a deadline. Some things had been left by the wayside, like sleep and meals on more than one occasion, but Soon Jung hadn't realized the pressure of this case would put Noo Ri’s health on the line. Tired, achy, more prone to sickness... Soon Jung had seen the effects of vitamin D deficiency in him before. He should have recognized the signs before it had gotten to this stage. But he couldn’t focus on what he _should have_ done when he could help Noo Ri _now_!

Shaking out two pills onto his palm, Soon Jung propped Noo Ri up slightly and placed them in his mouth, following them with a sip of water. Laying him back down on the couch, Soon Jung saw Noo Ri’s jaw tremble slightly and felt a shiver run through his body. Grabbing a blanket, he draped it over the young man, tucking him in, and removed the cloth on his head. He had a feeling he’d be replacing it sometime soon, though.

He took out his phone and texted the team, letting them know Pentium was sick. It would slow them down, might even result in them losing their target, but Soon Jung knew that all of them, himself included, would rather lose one bad guy than risk one of their own.

Looking back at the bundled form on the couch, Soon Jung patted him on the leg.

“You just sleep, Pentium, alright? We’ll take it from here.

Noo Ri didn’t answer, and the older man hoped it was because he had already drifted off. He turned to the wall of computer screens.

“Now how do you order those supplements…?”


End file.
